moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Anihilacja: Legion cz. 6
Zanji, dlaczego?- spytał Lid'Og, wpatrując się w swojego brata. Członkowie Konklawe wraz z Baphometem i jego gwardią wciąż przebywali w tym osobliwym wymiarze, w którym jakikolwiek ruch był całkowicie niemożliwy. Miejsce to, którego ściany, podłoga i sufit przypominały wnętrze jakiegoś gigantycznego potwora, przyprawiało część członków Dwunastki Imperatora o ból głowy. Członkowie Konklawe jednak czuli się najwyżej poirytowani, że tak żałosna istota jak Baphomet zdołała zamknąć ich w tej pułapce. Zanji odwrócił wzrok. - Już za późno na wyjaśnienia, bracie.- powiedział Człowiek Czystej Krwii. - Zdrada nie podlega wyjaśnieniom.- wtrącił się Ze'ew. - Odwróciłeś się od swoich pobratyńców i związałeś swój los z...tym czymś.- dodał Ohew. - Ej!- zakrzyknęli Baphomet, Avolin, Azazel, Casca i Alice. Zanji westchnął. Nie było w nim nienawiści do dawnych towarzyszy. Jedynie ból, że poznał prawdę- wszystko w co Lawan Ur wierzyło było wierudnym kłamstwem. Byli jedynie marionetkami w rękach istoty kryjącej się w cieniu. Zanji zdołał jednak wyrwać się z jego sznurków. Chociaż czasem w to wątpił. - To nasz najgorszy wypad od czasu gdy szukaliśmy Pustego Kryształu.- powiedziała Alice. - Tego który pobiera moce od otaczających go istot?- spytała Avolin.- Jeśli dobrze kojarzę to umieściliśmy go pod... - Zamknijcie się!- syknął Baphomet.- Zachciało im się poruszać wątek poboczny.... Nagle całe miejsce się zatrzęsło. - Co to było?- spytał Chedwa. - Jesteśmy w czymś co przypomina żołądek.- powiedział Vulaus.- Więc niewykluczone że zaraz zostaniemy zalani sokami trawiennymi. - Ewentualnie...- zaczął Cajad, gdy nagle zstąpiła na niego wizja. Jego oczy zalśniły a ciało stało się pustym naczyniem. Jego umysł i dusza przebiły granice czasu i przestrzenii, by ujrzeć co przyniesie przyszłość. Chłód… Nicość… Brak nadziej… Umysł zamknięty poza czasem i przestrzenią, pozbawiony świadomości, lecz budzący grozę wśród wszystkiego, co śmiertelne i co wieczne… Ten, który istniał przed wszystkim, ten który dla czystej zabawy rozdarł swe jestestwo, ten, który wysłał swą świadomość aby polowała na zbuntowane odłamki. Teraz istniał poza wszystkim i we wszystkim. On, Pierwowzór Pierwowzoru, Twórca Twórców, jedyny prawdziwy Bóg… Teraz zamknięty w niemocy swego nieistnienia poza wszystkim. Czeka, aż powróci świadomość i tchnie ponownie w niego życie. '' Gdy umysł Cajada zalewała wizja przyszłości, wymiar zaczął trząść się jeszcze bardziej. Nagle niemal niewidzialne liny trzymające wszystkich obecnych w bezruchu zniknęły, a ciała więźniów tego miejsca zaczęły unosić się w powietrzu. - Czar traci moc.- zauważył Zanji. - Już?- spytał zaskoczony Baphomet. - Czas nie istnieje, więc on sam może czekać przez wieczność…- wyszeptał Cajad- Uśpiony… W tym samym momencie róg na głowie Casci zalśnił białym blaskiem. Gdy członkowie Konklawe otworzyli oczy, ujrzeli że znajdują się w miejscu, z którego wcześniej zostali przeniesieni. Zniszczenia z pojedynku Vulausa z Baphometem wciąż były widoczne, podobnie jak krater który wytworzyła katastrofa Neszera. Jednak nie były one świeże- większość znaków obecności Konklawe przykrył pył oraz obrosła trawa. Dla Ludzi Czystej Krwii czas spędzony w obcym wymiarze liczony był w minutach. Jasnym jednak było, że tutaj minęło go znacznie więcej. - Okej, jesteśmy w domu.- powiedział z zadowoleniem Chedwa. Nagle nad głowami członków Konklawe zapaliło się światło. Gdy unieśli wzrok, zobaczyli nad sobą unoszącego się Neszera, za sterami których stali bliźniaki. Jako pasażer siedział tam sam Mistrz, odnaleziony po długich przeszukiwaniach przestrzenii kosmicznej. Ludzie Czystej Krwii domyślili się, że zdołali opuścić wymiar do którego zabrał ich Baphomet, gdyż wyciągnęła ich stamtąd Wszechsymfonia Vedrtala. Mylili się jednak. Sprawca przedwczesnego wygaśnięcia zaklęcia krył się teraz w krzakach, przypatrując się członkom Konklawe. Jego ciało całkowicie zlało się z cieniem który rzucały okoliczne drzewa- jedynie jego świecące, niemal mechaniczne oczy świadczyły o jego obecności. - Już wkrótce, Ludzie Czystej Krwii.- powiedziała istota- Poznacie zagrożenie jakim jest Ostateczna Inteligencja! Zamach olbrzymiej, ciemno-fioletowej ręki cisnął Quintem kilkanaście metrów dalej. Smok odbił się dwukrotnie od ziemi, po czym rozprostował skrzydła, utrzymując się w powietrzu. Jego całe ciało było mocno poobijane i jego jedynym pocieszeniem był fakt, że swoim stanem daleko nie odbiegał od reszty towarzyszy. Wszyscy przeciwnicy Legiona sapali ciężko, próbując złapać oddech. Potęga ich wroga była niesamowita, niemal niemożliwa do ogarnięcia. Legion stał przed nimi, uśmiechając się triumfalnie. Przy pomocy swojej mocy zmaterializował tors i ręce swojego Awatara Gniewu- to było więcej niż wystarczające, by utrzymywać swoich przeciwników na skraju wytrzymania. Walka co prawda jeszcze się nie zakończyła, jednak jasnym było, kto ma przewagę. - Jakieś pomysły?- spytał Mikhaln, łapiąc się za krwawiące ramię. - Może cofniemy się do Piekła i znowu ściągniemy Blakłuda?- zaproponował podpierajacy się rękami o własne kolana Przemek. - Jego duszy nie ma już w Piekle.- odpowiedziała Salai, opierając się bokiem o wbitą w ziemię Kosę. - Okej, może inne pomysły?- spytała klęcząca na jednym kolanie LoboTaker. - Ja mam jeden.- rzekł Legion. Momentalnie Fałszywy Absolut zaszarżował swoim niedorobionym Awatarem, wyciągajac jednocześnie jego prawą pięść tak, że ta sunęła wprost w stronę Mikhalna. Arcymag zdołał na szybko stworzyć sobie tarczę, jednak pięść Awatara przebiła się przez nią bez problemu. Zwinięta dłoń, będąca dwukrotnie większa od samego Mikhalna uderzyła w maga, niemal całkowicie druzgocąc mu czaszkę, zamieniając jego żebra w proszek i ciskając jego ciałem niczym szmacianą lalką. Mikhaln przeleciał kilkadziesiąt metrów, nim jego ciało wbiło się w górę, pod którą toczyła się cała bitwa. Ten cios z pewnością zakończyłby życie Arcymaga- gdyby nie uderzył idealnie w kulki z przezroczystym proszkiem, które Przemek przekazał przed walką niektórym swoim towarzyszom. Kulki roztrzaskały się, a proszek rozsypał się po całym jego ciele. Mikhaln był chwilowo wyeliminowany z walki, jednak wciąż żył. Nie był to jednak koniec. Quint podleciał nad Awatara, otwierając swoją paszczę- nim jednak zdołał cokolwiek zrobić, lewa dłoń niedokończonej personifikacji gniewu złapała go za skrzydła tak mocno, że całkowicie je rozgniotła. Quint zakrzyknął z bólu, a gdy uściska się zwolnił, opadł bezwładnie na ziemię. Jego towarzysze chcieli rzucić mu się na pomoc, nim jednak zdołali to zrobić, ziemia pomiędzy nimi a Legionem rozstąpiła się. Z rozpadliny natomiast, niczym z gejzeru, wyleciały setki fantomów. Fala cienistych istnień, skorumpowanych czarną magią imitacji dusz, wyciągnęła swoje łapy w kierunku Salai, Przemka i LoboTaker, chcąc całkowicie ich pochłonąć. Stojąca obok Lobo Władczyni Piekieł otworzyła delikatnie usta przez które zaczęła....wciągać fantomy, prosto do swojego żołądka. Dziesiątki cienistych istot, jedna po drugiej, stawały się częścią niej. Salai nie chciała tego przyznać, jednak próby przejęcia energii jaką generowały Fantomy, okazało się naprawdę problematyczne. Była jednak w stanie ochronić siebie i LoboTaker. O wiele gorzej miał stojący dalej Przemek. Fala Fantomów uderzyła w niego z niesamowitym impetem, a jego ciało momentalnie utonęło pośród jeziora cieni. Mogłoby się wydawać że był to już koniec dla Reinkarnatora- Fantomy jednak zaczęły nagle znikać, a Przemek drzeć się w niebogłosy. Chłopak również wchłaniał napastników- jednak on robił to całym swoim ciałem. Każda jego komórka, wchłoniała część niewyobrażalnej ciemności z jakiej składały się te istoty. Kolejną różnicą pomiędzy Przemkiem i Salai było to, że temu pierwszemu działania te przysparzały niesamowitego bólu. Gdy w końcu zdołał wchłonąć wszystkie Fantomy, jego skóra zrobiła się straszliwie czerwona, jak gdyby ktoś palił ją żywcem. Komora przednia jego oka zaczęła barwić się na czarno, a sama soczewka zaczęła przybierać czerwony kolor- chłopak jednak siłą woli powstrzymał zmiany zachodzące w jego ciele, po czym padł, ledwie utrzymując przytomność. Legion odwrócił się w kierunku Quinta, uśmiechając się. W tym momencie zareagowała LoboTaker, która minęła (wciąz pochłaniającą Fantomy) Salai, wyciągając swój łańcuch i rzucając nim w jedną z rąk Awatara. Legion ujrzał jak Baldanderka zaczyna wspinać się na wspomnianą rękę, jednak jego reakcją był jedynie pusty śmiech. Lewa dłoń zamachnęła się i szykowała by rozgnieść Lobo jak owada, ta jednak rozhuśtała się i przeskoczyła między jej palcami. Następnie LoboTaker zmaterializowała swoją Kosę i zaczęła biec po ręcę giganta, wprost do miejsca w którym ten powinien mieć szyję. Znajdowała się tam pusta przestrzeń, przez którą można było dostać się do wnętrza Awatara, a tym samym samego Legiona. Kobieta zdołała już dobiec na miejsce, gdy spojrzała w dół i ujrzała....że Legion opuścił swojego Awatara. LoboTaker ujrzała przeciwnika, gdy ten stał tuż nad Quintem. Chciała rzucić w niego Kosą, jednak wtedy ujrzała, że w jej stronę leci olbrzymich rozmiarów pięść. - ''Cholera.- ''pomyślała Lobo, wiedząc że nie zdąży zrobić uniku. Na szczeście dla Baldanderki, był ktoś kto jej pomógł. Szalona, odłączając się od Przemka, z niesamowitą prędkością doleciała do Baldanderki, wzięła ją na ręcę i poleciała dalej, dzięki czemu obydwie uniknęły trafienia ze strony Awatara. Quint stał przed Legionem z połamanymi skrzydłami. Tym razem nie zdołał nawet otworzyć paszczy- Fałszywy Absolut stworzył ze swojej mocy łańuch czystej energii i owinął go wokół paszczy smoka. Następnie wytworzył w swojej prawej dłoni oostrze, które wbił prosto w lewy oczodół Quinta. Serek nie mógł zakrzyknąć z bólu, jednak resztkami sił rzucał się, gdy jego oko było brutalnie wyrywane, by zasilić Komnatę Triumfu, czyli odległy skarbiec Legiona. Mieszanka łez i krwi trysnęła na ciało Fałszywego Absoluta, jednak ten nie zdawał się tym przejmować. Gdy ostrze znikło, schował wyrwane oko w swoją prawą dłoń i zamachnął się lewą, chcąc przebić serce gada i pochłonąć jego duszę. Nie zdążył- Salai pojawiła się tuż za plecami Quinta i przeniosła się z nim do Szalonej i LoboTaker. Legion wkroczył znów do wnętrza swojego niedokończonego Awatara i spojrzał ze znużeniem na przeciwników. W tym samym momencie Przemek, którego skóra i oczy przybrały już normlany wygląd, dołączył do towarzyszy. - Nie sądziłem....że istnieje ktoś tak potężny.- powiedział Quint, gdy łańcuch energii już zniknął. Przemek doczłapał się do Serka i posypał jego skrzydła przezroczystym proszkiem. To była jego ostatnia porcja. Od tej pory, wszystkie rany jakie zada im Legion, będą raczej pernamentne. - Po co ja tu przyszłam?- spytała LoboTaker, patrząc na Przemka. Chłopak wiedział, dlaczego patrzy akurat na niego. To on namawiał ją, żeby się tu udała, by razem z nimi walczyła z Legionem. Ze wszystkich na polu bitwy była zdecydowanie najsłabsza- nie żeby to był jakiś przytyk, nie była po prostu demonem, niesamowicie potężnym duchem ani jednym z najbardziej utalentowanych magów w historii. Niemniej, jakby nie patrzeć, nie miała zbyt wiele opcji,w walce z Legionem. Teraz zdała sobie z tego sprawę. Przemek wiedział to jednak od początku. Wiedział jednak, co robić dalej. Uśmiechnął się do Baldanderki, po czym mocniej zacisnął rękę wokół swojej Kirry. Zamachnął się Szkarłatnym Macuahuitl po czym natarł wprost na...LoboTaker. Kobieta nie spodziewała się uderzenia, toteż nie miała jak się obronić. Potężny cios trafił ją w jeden z kręgów kręgosłupa, całkowicie go przebijając. Baldanderka zakrzyknęła z szoku, a jej towarzysze patrzyli na całą scenę z niedowierzaniem. Jedynie Legion lekko podniósł brew. Ciało LoboTaker padło na ziemię. Nie ruszało się. - Coś co należy do ciebie?- spytała zdezorientowana Strange. Baktioth przytaknął, po czym wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku wisiora który nosiła piratka. - Ja?- spytała, robiąc krok w tył. Stwór zaśmiał się. Jego głos roznosił się po całym pomieszczeniu, nieprzyjemnie wżreając się w umysłu Essalie i Rossalie. ''- Ty?- zapytał, wciąż się śmiejąc.- Ty nie jesteś warta wiele więcej niż gówno, które przed śmiercią wysrał jeden z zabitych przeze mnie żołnierzy! Otóż nie, Noelle Essalie Feelover Strange, nie ty mi się należysz, a twój wisior! Strange złapała kolibra w dłoń. To był jej najcenniejszy skarb, wiedziała że był wyjątkowy. Posiadał wiele funkcji z którymi piratka była lepiej lub gorzej zaznajomiona- bez wątpienia najważniejszą było utrzymywanie jej duszy w całości. Bez kolibra, jej dusza rozpadlaby się, czego finałem byłby los tysiąckroć gorszy od śmierci. - Nie oddam Ci go.- powiedziała Strange.- A teraz puść moją siostrę! Wciąż będąca w objęciach mrocznych macek Rossalie zaczęła się rzucać. Niewiele jej to jednak pomogło. - Spokój się, proszę.- ''powiedział Baktioth, a sposób jego wymowy nagle stał się znacznie bardziej kulturalny.- ''Być może faktycznie źle zacząłem całą rozmowę. Nie przyszedłem tutaj żeby mordować twoich bliskich ani kraść twój wisior. Chcę zaproponować...układ. - Cokolwiek to jest, w cenę wlicz zostawienie Rossalie w spokoju.- powiedziała Strange. - Ależ oczywiście.- ''powiedział Baktioth.- ''Jednakże mam coś jeszcze cenniejszego. Coś, czego od jakiegoś czasu Ci brakuje. Coś, czego bardzo potrzebujesz? - Żebyś się zamknął?- spytała. - Wspomnienie.- ''odpowiedział Baktioth. Strange momentalnie pobladła. Ta istota wiedziała, o jej problemie. O pustce w jej sercu i duszy. - ''Czujesz, że coś zostało Ci odebrane, prawda?- ''spytał.- ''Że czegoś brakuje. Że coś nie jest na swoim miejscu. Niczym brakujący element układanki, taki którego zniknęcie nie zostało tak dobrze zakamuflowane, jak powinno. - Ty...wiesz co zostało mi odebrane?- spytała Strange, trzęsąc się lekko.- Wiesz, czego dotyczy to wspomnienie? - Tak.- ''odpowiedział.- ''I potrafię Ci je przywrócić. - Zrób to!- zakrzyknęła, robiąc krok w stronę stwora. Baktioth zaśmiał się ponownie, patrząc na nią z góry. - Nie ma nic za darmo.- ''powiedział stwór.- ''Pragnę w zasadzie jednej rzeczy. ''- Ceną jest oddanie Ci kolibra?- spytała Strange? - ''I tak i nie.- ''odpowiedział.- ''Twój wisior, dzięki połączeniu z Drzewem Aury, odpycha nas, istoty Legiona. Ty jednak możesz...zrobić wyjątek. - Co?- spytała Strange. - Dopuść mnie.- ''powiedział Baktioth.- ''Potrzebuje marionetki, z którą ten wisior jest powiązany. Jeśli jednak sprawisz, że przestanie mnie odpychać, będę mógł opuścić to miejsce zadowolony. Strange opuściła wzrok. Nie powinna iść na układ z tą istotą. Nie powinna słuchać jej słów. Jednak pustka w jej duszy tylko się rozszerzała. Fragment jej samej, który został jej odebrany, musiał do niej wrócić! Poza tym, dopiero odnalazła swoją siostrę. Nie pozwoli jej skrzywdzić. - Zostawisz moją siostrę w spokoju i więcej jej nawet nie dotkniesz.- nakazała Strange.- Oddasz odebrane mi wspomnienia. Wtedy, dopuszczę Cię do kolibra i będziesz miał swoją marionetkę. Baktioth wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń, którą momentalnie otoczyły czarne płomienie. ''- Umowa stoi.- powiedział Baktioth, mimo protestów Rossalie. Strange wzięła głęboki oddech i podała stworowi dłoń. Momentalnie czarny płomień objął całe jej ciało a działanie eliksiru użytego przez Przemka zostało całkowicie cofnięte. Ujrzała wtedy wszystko to, co zostało jej odebrane. Czasy kiedy była dzieckiem i bawiła się z Jackiem, przybycie chłopaka, to jak się w nim zakochała. To wszystko powróciło do niej, a z jej oczu zaczęły lać się łzy szczęścia. - Właściwie, to co to za marionetka?- spytała Strange, przecierając oczy. Nie sądziła że koliber jest jeszcze z czymś związany. - ''Ty.- ''odpowiedział Baktioth. Macki puściły Rossalie, która padła głucho na podłogę. Chwilę później Baktioth natarł na Strange całym swoim ciałem. Piratka nie miała jak się bronić- istota wstąpiła w jej ciało bez najmniejszego problemu. - Essalie!- zakrzyknęła siostra. - Rossalie!- zakrzyknął głos na korytarzu. Momentalnie do pokoju wparował Arise, w towarzystwie kilku żołnierzy wyposażonych w "termosy". Wszyscy byli świadkami tego, jak zmienia się Strange. W jednej chwili jej oczy i usta przybrały kolor drapieżnej czerwienii, a krążaca wokół niej, mroczna energia uformowała się w długą, czarną suknię z odkrytym dekoltem, która zastąpiła jej standardowe ubranie. W tej chwili Noelle przestała być sobą. Stała się gospodarzem dla znacznie straszliwszej siły. - ''Hahaha!- ''śmiał się Baktioth, ustami Strange- ''Wisior jest mój! Jedyna szansa, żeby pokonać Legiona, znajduje się w moich rękach! - Otworzyć ogień.- zakrzyknął Przywódca, wskazując na opętaną Strange. - Nie!- zaprotestowała Rossalie. Było jednak za późno. Wiązki laserowe poleciały w kierunku opętanej syreny. Baktioth jednak wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń, przez którą bez większego problemu zdołał wchłonąć ostrzał. - ''Jestem ciekaw, jak wiele potrafi to ciało.- ''powiedział Baktioth, po czym zaczął krzyczeć. Fala uderzeniowa która wyleciała z gardła syreny, momentalnie cisnęła Przywódcą i żołnierzami na korytarz. Baktioth ponownie otworzył usta, chcąc rozerwać lidera Federacji swoim głosem, jednak na drodzę stanęła mu Rossalie. Głosy dwóch syren starły się, jednak fala uderzeniowa wytworzona przez Strange była o wiele silniejsza. Rossalie poczuła na własnej skórze, na ile fala uderzeniowa jej siostry była potężniejsza. Ciężko ranna wpadła w ramiona leżącego na podłodze Arise. Nim straciła przytomność, po raz ostatni rozejrzała się za siostrą. Opętana Strange opuściła pomieszczenie. Przywódca uderzył pięścią o ziemię. Koliber, jedyna szansa by pokonać Legiona, przepadł w rękach jednego z Jego sług. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Anihilacja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures